Pein Ensina SEX ED! A Hora Do Pesadelo
by Haru no hana
Summary: Atendendo a Pedidos O conto mais tosco do ff agora tem mais uma continuaçao!.... Ainda mais estranho e tosco quanto os outros! HOHOHOHO! Alerta pra alguns palavroes e insinuaçoes err... hmmm... VIVA O DORAEMON! :D


Pein Ensina Sex Ed A Hora do Pesadelo.

Continuaçao para Pein Ensina Sex Ed Retorno Maldito.

Sabado de Sol, Pein decide dar continuidade ao seu... Kaham... curso... sobre educação sexual.

Pein: Entaaaooo, meus amores... (sorrindo inocentemente)

Resto dos Akatsukis: ... (amarrados e amordaçados no meio da sala de reuniões)

Pein: ¬¬

Resto dos Akatsukis: (suando frio)

Pein: O que foi que combinamos? Ò.o

Akatsukis: (amordaçados?) HmhmHUHMHMMMM! HMHMMhuummmmmmm! Huummmuummhmm! Humm hummmmmm hmhhmhuhm!! x.x

Pein: Exatamente... ¬¬ E o que vocês fizeram?

Akatsukis: ... Hummmmhuhmmhumhmmhm

Pein: Por causa do erro de um de vocês... (aura maligna ao redor de Pein) O ZETSU TA POLINIZADO! Ò.Ó

Akatsukis menos o Zetsu: O.O"

Zetsu: ...

Deidara: (se solta facilmente) E COMO PODE? ELE É UMA PLANTA! O.O

Pein: Polinizado, não grávido... ¬¬

Deidara: aaahhh! Ta explicado porque ele ta cheio de florzinhas...

Zetsu: (coberto por flores) ...

Hidan: (também se solta facilmente) E como pode ele estar Polinizado?! Eu sabia que ele não tinha a Arma Suprema do Apocalipse... mas jamais desconfiaria que ele tivesse o Dispositivo Final Para a Destruição Mundial! o.ô

Todi: (também se solta facilmente): E Tobi tinha distribuído camisinhas! o/

Pein: (tique nervoso) c.c;... Entao... isso nos leva a uma única solução! ò.ó9

Akatsukis:...?

Pein: Achar o ANDROCEU (parte masculina da flor) responsável por esse ultraje! u.ú/

Zetsu: (traumatizando ainda mais por segundo) ...

Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisami, Zetsu, Konan: (ainda presos e amordaçados)

Itachi: HUMhHUHMMMHMHUUHMM! (tradução: Por que eles estão livres e a gente não!?)

Deidara: (ouve e entende amordaçamentês): Simples... \o/

Tobi: (Se intromete na conversa) UHUUM! BEM SIMPLES! :D

Hidan: (se intromete também) Extremamente fácil! \8D/

Deidara: (pausa para o drama) A BOLSA DA QUARTA DIMENSAO! :D (Doraemon)

Akatsukis amordaçados: ... o.o"

Tobi: Tobi teleportou ao passado e disse ao Tobi do passado pra deixar um canivete dentro do bolsinho de utilidades na cueca de sexta de Tobi, pra quando chegasse no Sabado Tobi tivesse um canivete pra poder escapar! \:D/

Akastukis: (olhando torto para o Tobi)...

Pein: Se hoje é sábado... a cueca não seria a de sábado? -.-;

Tobi: (abre as calsas e espia a cueca) ÉEEEEEE... x.x

Akatsukis:...

Tobi: Tobi se pergunta então de onde veio o canivete... .-.

Akatsukis até os amordaçados: (se afastam de Tobi alguns passos)...

Hidan: Então... Eu me libertei com a minha fé! MWAHAHAHAHAH! JASSHIN-SAMA VAI SUGAR E CONDENAR A ALMA DE VOCES PRO INFERNO! Err... digo... ME LIBERTEI COM A MINHA FÉ! X.X"

Deidara: Mentira... Eu vi CE usando a foice... ò.ó;

Hidan: PROVE! Ò.O

Deidara: Resto de corda presos na foice (aponta) u.u

Hidan: Que foice? u.u

Deidara:Aquela FOICE! Aque...la... CADE A FOICE!? O.Ó Tava ali um segundo atrás!

Hidan: Segredo u.ú (esconde bolsa da quarta dimensão).

Pein: KAHAM! Agora se pudermos poupar nossos sacos de distrações e seguir rumo a nossa reunião... ò.ó;

Amordaçados: HmmhHhmhmmhUUHUHMHHUhHhmhmhuhu! (pra que prender a gente?) ¬¬;

Pein: Pra vocês não fugirem do julgamento! o.ó9

Zetsu: HUUHmMHMHUHUHMMMhhuhmhh humhumMHUHUHMHUMHMhmhumhuhm huum! (e eu?!)

Pein: ... Pros seus possíveis amantes não se sentirem sozinhos... u.ú

Zetsu e resto dos amordaçados: ...

Konan: HUUHMHUHUHMHUHHHHMHMHMMHhhmhmhmhHMHUHUHHMHMHUMHH! (eu sou mulher porra!) ¬¬

Pein: Voce não tem prova! O.Ó

Konan:... ¬¬

Amordaçados: HUUUUMMM! (solta a gente! Prometemos não fugir!) T-T

Pein: Tudo bem... Tobi! (estala os dedos)

Tobi: SIM LIDER-SAMA! :D7

Pein: Use seu canivete e solta eles... u.u

Akatsukis: O.O""

Tobi: HAI! 8D~

- Meia hora depois –

Akatsukis: (desamordaçados e desamarrados) TT-TT

Tobi: (limpando a testa) UFA! Cabei Lider-sama! :D

Pein: Muito bem Tobi n.n/ (da um doce pro Tobi)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! :D/

Deidara: (desliga camera) VALEU TOBI! Graças a voce consegui um bom material de chantangem! 8D

Hidan: Chantagem? CHANTAGEM?! Eu vou é por esse vídeo no Youtube! u.ú

Resto dos Akatsukis: (tremendo e traumatizados) TToTT

Pein: (ignorando) Bem! O culpado por ter engravidado o Zetsu ainda está impune! Ò.ó

Voz misteriosa: Ku ku ku ku ku! OIIII! Alguem em casaa?! (surge do nada)

Akatukis:...

Pein: Não me diz que... ¬¬

Outra voz misteriosa: AAACK! OROCHIMARU SEU ESTUPIDO! JÁ FALEI, AI NÃO!

Orochimaru: AA! Sasuke-kun! Larga de ser freira!

Sasuke: Freira? FREIRA?! Vai ver só a freira aqui!

Orochimaru:...

Sasuke:...

Akatsukis:...

Sasuke: Satisfeito?

Orochimaru: Cê é o melhor Sasuke-kun!

Akatsukis:... o.o'

Orochimaru: Acho que é por aqui... da ultima vez a reuniao foi na sala de brinquedos... talvez dessa vês seja na sala de DVD...

Sasuke: ...

Orochimaru: AHA! (abre porta para a sala de reuniões AKA sala de DVD)

Pein: Orochimaru! ¬¬

Orochimaru: PEIN! ¬¬

Sasuke: Itachi! ¬¬

Itachi: (ainda traumatizado alem da cura medica) x.x

Sasuke:... O que houve com o Itachi? o.õ

Tobi: Tobi libertou ele usando o canivete de Tobi! :D

Sasuke: ...? o.õ

Deidara: Por cinqueta contos eu te passo o vídeo... n.n

Sasuke: Prova que vale a pena... u.ú

Deidara: Feito u.u (mostra pro Sasuke o inicio do vídeo)

Sasuke: O.O""

Deidara: Cinquenta?

Sasuke: (paga os cinqüenta)...

Hidan: Mongrel... ¬¬

Deidara: Faço o que posso u.u;

Pein: O que fazem aqui!? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Não é obvio!? o.ó

Pein: Não? o.o"

Orochimaru:... ¬¬

Sasuke: Viemos aqui recrutar Sasori-kun! \o/

Orochimaru: eeeh! \o/

Pein: Não! ò.ó Agora não! estamos no meio de uma reunião! u.ú

Orochimaru: Eu espero ela acabar... :D

Pein: Feito n.n Mesmo assim não posso deixar que levem o Sasori... u.u

Orochimaru e Sasuke: o.ó?

Pein: Ele é um peão importante pra minha organização... u.u

Orochimaru: Te pago vinte mil por ele... o.ô

Pein: NÃO! ¬¬

Orochimaru: trinta?

Pein: Não...

Orochimaru: quarenta?

Pein:...

Orochimaru: cinqüenta?

Pein.... ... ....

Orochimaru: sessenta e ponto! ò.ó

Pein: FEITO! O/

Orochimaru e Pein: (sacodem as mãos)

Pein: Agora de volta ao tópico de nossa discussão... u.u

Deidara: Pein-sama...

Pein: QUEM ENGRAVIDOU/POLINIZOU O ZETSU!?

Deidara: uuuh... Pein-sama? ¬¬

Pein: que é? ¬¬

Deidara: Acho que o Zetsu... ta em trabalho de parto.. x.\)"

Zetsu: (se contorcendo todo).

Pein: E agora?! X.X

Hidan: Aquilo são tentáculos? (aponta pro Zetsu) x.x

Deidara: saaaoooo! T-\)

Pein:...x.x

Orochimaru: NÃO TEMAM! Ò.Ó Eu posso ajudar! o/

Pein: Entao faz alguma coisa! Já ta brotando! Olha... TT-TT

Orochimaru: Afastem-se... não vai ser bonito... u.u

Todos: (se afastam)

- algumas horas depois –

Orochimaru: (todo suado e coberto de sangue) tudo pronto... dx.x

Pein: Po-posso ver o be-bebe? x.x

Orochimaru: pode... (entrega o bebe pro Pein)

Pein: O bebe... O.O

Deidara: Queque tem?! Se parece com quem?! O.O

Hidan: Aposto que é com o Sasori... ele é feito de madeira afinaaal.... u.ú

Pein: Na verdade... não... O.O

Deidara: Não faz suspende! De quem é?! O.Õ

Pein: ¬¬

Hidan: Disimbuxa Lider-sama! O.Ô

Pein:... o pai é... o pai... é...

Todos: ...

Pein: é....

Todos: ¬¬

Pein: DA MINHA SAMAMBAIA! A JUREMA! TT-TT

Todos: O.o"

FIM! XD OMG! Muito toscooo... aah! Finalmente consegui atualizar alguma coisa x.x" Perdão a todos que tem esperado eu atualizar... minha vida ta uma confusão só T-T Até!


End file.
